


Pinch Me

by orphan_account



Series: Before We Turn Back [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels Are Known, M/M, Mpreg, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean knows that he can do this, he and Cas prepared for this to happen, but knowing and doing are two different two things. He knows delivering a Nephilim is far better than a human child, but he's still terrified.It doesn't help either he did all the work, and of course their child looks like freaking CasFigures.





	Pinch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially my nsfw fic ha, definitely a fun one to write and I found I knew more about this than I should have, not beta'd or edited so all mistakes are mine <3.
> 
> Also my idea for this AU is no real ABO, or anything, because angels are dying out (like in Season 13). They decide to breed with humans and pick mates. Angel children sort of adapt to grow faster and be delivered more easily <3 (just a little back story ha). 
> 
> This fills the square dedicated to **"Bloodstained clothes"** on the **Angst Bingo!** , it's named after song **Pinch Me by the Barenaked Ladies.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also warning I spare no detail, last warning for graphic stuff!**

 

 _"It's the perfect time of year_  
_Somewhere far away from here_  
_I feel fine enough, I guess_  
_Considering everything's a mess_  
_There's a restaurant down the street_  
_Where hungry people like to eat_  
_I could walk but I'll just drive_  
_It's colder than it looks outside."_

 **-Pinch Me** , The Barenaked Ladies. 

****

Castiel is stirring his coffee that morning, Dean yawns and stretches, he places a hand on his belly, he feels kicking under his hand and he smiles. Castiel stares at Dean while he’s in the kitchen.

“Dean I’ll be gone all day, can you stay here?”. Dean nods, he’s not really paying attention. He has to spend all day fixing problems with the bank, so they have important things like power and hyrdro.

 _“Dean”_.

“Yes Cas I won’t leave or do jumping jacks” He says with a smirk, Cas rolls his eyes. “Seriously Dean we just need a few more weeks and then you’re full term.’.

“I know _Cas_ ” Giving him the angel a look. Castiel stares at him. He isn’t sure why Cas is worried about him, half angel kids take less time to develop anyway, he’s already safe by those standards and there’s been nothing for weeks now.

“Fine, but call if anything happens, even if it’s back pain” “Sure fine whatever” Cas glares at him.

“Bye Dean”. Castiel says as he leaves, slamming the door as he does so. 

***

He takes a shower and the hot water will help to calm his nerves.

It does at first and he’s so into the shower he doesn’t notice the blood at first. Dean stares at it confused.  Dean curses he squats down to feel between his legs. It’s covered in blood, Dean stares in shock, _no no no no._

He gets out of the shower quickly and looks in the mirror, his stomach is swollen obviously but he doesn’t notice how much his breasts swelled too. He groans, there’s a pain in his back and it’s getting worse.

He feels it, the first contraction, it makes him grip the counter with the pain he cries out.

 _No, not alone, he is not going into labour alone,_ without _Cas_.

Dean gets himself to the bedroom, he’s shaky. He lays on the bed, on his side and groans. He serges up on his back as the pain begins again, only now he feels his water break and soak his pants. 

“Oh shit oh _fuck_ ”, Dean, this is happening _now_ and Cas isn’t here and he can’t reach the freaking phone now.

Dean rubs his hand across his stomach. The skin is taut. Dean groans as another contraction starts.

 _Please come back Cas._ He prays.

“Jesus _fuck_ ”, Dean curses as another contraction tears through him. He doesn't even know how far they are apart anyway and he's lost track because of all the pain. He closes his eyes and tries to think to distract himself.

 _It was one mistake_ , Dean thought, one time on the couch they’d fucked and he’d forgotten to take his pills. That’s _it_. He swears he want to sucker punch his past horny self. He hadn't thought of it. Cas had come home from work after a tough day and Dean knows his cycle is off and they shouldn't do this but they do anyway. 

Dean lays back after they are done, already feeling sore. He thinks nothing of it. 

The next few days he pukes all day, the weeks after that the bleeding starts. Dean hides it all from Castiel as best he can. He slips up when he's sitting on the couch and the bleeding starts again, soaking his pants. Castiel stares at him from the kitchen, "Dean are you okay?". Dean moans at the pain and Castiel walks over to him, just staring

 _"_ Dean snaps back to the present. _Right_ there's a freaking human/angel hybrid coming out of his body right now. He yells in pain.

Dean braces himself against the headboard. He notices pressure growing between his legs. It's getting more uncomfortable than the damn contractions.

It's been an hour and he already feels like he needs to push. Dean almost like crying. It feels like he had to piss but it’s painful and he strains his muscles but no matter much he pushes nothing happens.

“Ugh fucking hell” Dean swears. He _can't_ stay like this. He cries in pain.

Dean swears some entity hears him because he gives one half assed push and the pressure vanishes and he feels the baby fall between his legs.

Dean stares stunned. _No way it was that easy_. He was in labour for maybe an hour, maybe less.

He snaps back to the baby. The bright cord is wrapped around it's neck and Dean begins hyperventilating. He pulls the baby into his hands and unwraps the cord carefully. His hands are shaking. 

It's not moving and is also turning blue.

“No no no no no” he's screaming at this point. He picks it up and begins to slap it's back. It's wet and Dean feels he's hurting it but he doesn't care he just needs it to breathe. Please _fuckin_ breathe.

He hits it's shoulder blade hard enough to bruise and he hears it a loud shriek and suddenly all limbs are moving. He breaks at that point and kisses it's soft head crying as he does.

He lays it down and he realizes. He checks.

A girl. He just gave birth to a _girl_.

Dean stares shocked. It was only _an_ hour.  Angel children can be delivered easily he remembers. This is normal. 

He lays the baby down carefully. She is still crying and kicking her legs powerfully. She opens her eyes to stare at him. She screams more and more and Dean is frozen. He feels lost. He looks at her eyes, glowing blue along near her chest. He doesn’t know what to.

He feels his shirt rub against his nipples, they swollen and sensitive. 

_She's hungry feed her you damn idiot._

He grabs her carefully and she suckles almost immediately. Dean winces at the suckling at first but soon he barely feels anything.

He _should_ probably call Cas.

His phone is on the floor somewhere. Having kicked it during a painful contraction and it shot across the room off the bed.

 _Ugh_. Dean thinks. The baby finished eating and he burps her and lays her down. She's still covered in blood. He sees it a faint glow of energy as she kicks and coos softy, the spark in her eyes barely visible.

He transfers the baby into the crib. She doesn't seem to mind being put down but begins to squirm as Dean walks away and then cries. Dean flinches,  but he has to ignore it so he can clean . She screams loud and it hurts his ears and he realizes it’s _angelic shrieking,_ ughh he is going to have to get used to that.

There's diapers next to the bed and soon she's dressed in a onesie.

He notices something then with the blue onesie contrasting her hair. 

Their freaking daughter is Castiel _copy._ Dark hair. Blue eyes and grumpy as hell. She even squints like him. And of course, the grace too.

Dean rolls his eyes and knows Cas is going to have a field day with this one.

He clutches his stomach. It's still taut and he winces as he rubs it. He feels like he's going to puke all of a sudden. The pain roars up his spine and more blood soaks the towel between his legs.

He really hops Castiel gets home _soon_.

He goes to the bathroom and pukes violently. It does make him feel better but now he sways in place. 

He feels what feels like another contractions, but it passes and then he reaches down to feel what it is. It's like jelly and he realizes it's the placenta and pushes it into his hands and wraps it in a towel.

Okay that's done, Dean sighs.

Dean stares at the crib again and thinks he and Cas never chose a name. Dean doesn't even know what time she was born at or what the date is today. He finds his phone and checks the date. Smirking he thinks it’s lame as _hell_ but it's a great story to tell. _It’s June 24th._

They'll name her June and Dean laughs thinking about Cas’ reaction to _that._

Everything is ready to go when they have to leave. He walks over to the crip an notices how that doctor wasn't kidding she looks almost 11 pounds. Twice the size of a normal baby.  

“Hi June” he says and he swears his daughter glances at him. He picks her up and now he's at a loss of what to do. He _should_ call Cas.

The phone rings several times before Cas picks up.

“Dean?”

“Hey umm you might want to come home soon” he says. June chooses that moment to shriek as loud as possible.

Cas seems frozen on the other end.

“Cas umm I had um..” he trails off.

“Are you okay Dean what happened is….?”

“It's a girl by the way”, he says and Dean swears he hears Cas panicking on the other end.

“Dean don't move okay? I'm on my way” and he hangs up.

Dean has no idea what to do. He feeds June again and changes her quickly and puts her back in the crib.

He goes in the kitchen to get something to eat. The stomach pain now gone and the bleeding stopped finally. He's eating in the kitchen when Cas storms in wild eyed.

“Dean?!”

“Um _hi?_ ” he says Cas looks at him and his eyes go towards Dean's stomach.

“What-t is where is…”

“She's in the crib” he says and finishes his granola bar and he swear Cas is going to murder him right there.

Dean walks to the room and Cas follows quickly behind. Cas stares at the baby in the crib like he's in shock.

“She was really fast. I think my water broke and an hour later she was out”, Dean says.

“Cas are you okay?”, Dean said

“I just need a m-minute” Cas says. “You should sit”, Dean says.

Cas sits down. Dean goes to sit down and it hurts like a bitch, his whole bottom half is aching. He groans when he sits down. He feels another pain this time right between his legs and more blood again.

“Dean we need to leave now, something isn’t right”, Castiel says.

“ _Fuck_ this feels like labour again”, Dean comments and Cas’ eyes widen.

“Dean you don't think…” Dean stares at him again. No _fucking_ way.

“It can't be Cas.” he winces. Then it comes back the pressure on his hips again. No fuck not again. This is not happening _again._

Cas moves into action. “ _Dean_ ”. Dean winces again and reaches into between his legs,

“Dean we have time to make it to the hospital this time”, the second baby is not even at your hips yet.” Castiel is already calling 911.

They load Dean onto the gurney, he moans at the moment. They ask him questions he can’t answer, Castiel does. Cas grabs June in her carseat as the paramedics carry him out.

Dean barely remember the hospital ride, he’s clutching his stomach and trying to breathe again.

Everything is a blur, Dean recalls being placed on a bed, in forceps. He groans loudly.

“Okay Dean, we’re going to check where you’re at okay?”. Dean nods. There’s pain and thing nothing.

“Dean, I think you can try pushing, the baby is almost ready, are you a first time parent?”

Dean chuckles he manages, “I gave birth to a girl today, this is the second and... _surprise baby_ ”. My mate is on the way with our first daughter, he says.

The doctor smiles at that, "Well Dean congrats to you I hope this goes smoothly."

“It’s nice and he’s an angel so the birth is easier than normal”, the doctor said.

Dean nods, still hurts like a bitch but it will be quick. He pushes again and it feels less scary this time, the second baby moves slow and normal and very soon he pushes her completely out. Dean leans back and sighs in relief. The nurse is holding his baby in her arms wiping her off as she screams. 

This one looks like a baby and it’s not blue. It’s another girl.

Her eyes are glowing green and she has blonde hair instead of black, Dean laughs to himself, he finally has a win here.

He glares at the baby in his arms, “You hide pretty well didn’t you?”.

He begins to feed the second baby, it only take 20 more minutes for Cas to arrive, he carries a very upset looking June in a car seat.

Castiel sighs in relief when he see the baby in Dean’s arms. 

“So um I guess we have _twins_ now”, Dean says and Cas nods numbly.

“We ugh need _another_ name” Dean says.

Castiel sighs and then thinks for a second. “How about Emery?” Cas blurts out and Dean nods he would take anything at this point he’s dead tired.

Emery shrieks again, kicking her legs, Dean smiles.

“We should ugh call Sam”, Dean says. Emery settles down and begins to sleep in his arms

“Right and Charlie and Gabe and ugh...”, Castiel sighs, he grabs June then looks confused, “What did you name her Dean?”

Dean smiles, “June” Castiel smiles at that.

“By the way, we are never screwing each other again”, Dean says. 

Castiel laughs at that and Dean smiles, he’s actually happy and he holds Emery tight in his arms. She’s so much smaller than her sister it’s unreal. Castiel grabs both babies and places them in the cot next to the bed. Dean sighs in relief and he finds himself falling asleep. 

***

Dean sleeps for the rest of day, Emery and June get the clean of health and the nurse comments on June’s size and Dean laughs.  
  
Castiel calls Sam, the phone rings, Dean blinks his eyes open he see Emery is fussing and he picks her up. Dean winces as Emery pukes on his shoulder, he swears. Sam finally picks up the phone while Dean changes his shirt. 

"Hey guys what's up?".

Both men glance at each other. 

"Umm"

"Dean delivered twins today", Castiel blurts out, Dean rolls his eyes. 

" _...w-w-hat_ "  Sam like he's going to choke and Dean can't blame him. "D-dean?"

"He ain't lying Sammy", Dean says.

Sam doesn't say anything for a few moment, "Me and Eileen are on the next flight out he says, this better not be a prank Dean I swe-". 

"Sammy, it isn't". Sam hangs up after that and Dean can practically hear him tearing his hair out, "You could have lead into that better you know" Dean says.

Castiel just stares, "Dean we have a lot of people to call". 

"Well can _you_ do that", Emery is still fussing and Dean probably figures she's hungry again, she latches on quickly.  
  
"Of course Dean you rest" Castiel says sincerely. Castiel picks up his phone and begins calling everyone they know. 

***

Dean is holding both of the babies, feeding them both because these kids never stop eating he swears. June's eyes glow bright and she swings a legs and kicks her sister hard in the belly, Emery wails at that.

"Hey, none of _that_ ", It's too early to be dealing with them fighting they are literally hours old, Dean sighs. 

He doesn't notice Sam standing there, eyes wide.

"Oh hi Sammy", Dean smiles.

"You weren't fucking kidding holy shit", Sam says.

"Nope, I had one and me and Cas were on our way here and then..wham" Dean says. 

"This is June and Emery", Dean says with a smile and Sam looks like he might cry.

He comes close to the bed and leans down. Dean realizes, "I have to change them can you help me?"

Sam takes June eyes still wide, she shoots her eyes open and they glow again. He changes Emery quickly, putting her in a warmer outfit, June is next and soon they're both sleeping and content. 

Sam is still stunned, "Where Eileen?", Dean asks.

"Shes coming tomorrow she couldn't get home from work in time"

"Dean I'm..I mean _congrats_ , Sam says blushing. "Thanks Sammy ha" Dean laughs. 

'Can I hold Emery?, Sam says and Dean passes her over. 

He rocks her and she sleeps in his arms, Dean falls asleep after that.

***

To be continued 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series :D, hence the cut off at the end ha
> 
>  
> 
> **Author's note #1. Emery is pronounced "e-meer-ee" in case you were wondering ha**


End file.
